


Owlboy's Omega

by LittleGrumblrAnna



Category: Owlboy (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrumblrAnna/pseuds/LittleGrumblrAnna
Summary: The Anti-Hex worked, the world is saved, but what of our heroes?





	Owlboy's Omega

Odd, unfamiliar sounds filled the air. The ever gentle caress of the wind was replaced by a howling gust that wanted to toss and turn everything in its grasp. Accompanying it was the constant gush of water being forced to move, as if something was causing it to overflow then settle back. A particularly loud impact followed and then shook everything around it, including one owl who had fallen with the islands.

Asio jolted upwards just in time for the water’s spray to sprinkle down on him. An arm up to shield his face did him little good as it fully soaked him regardless. He spat out the, surprisingly salty, water that he had involuntarily ingested and pushed himself up, trying to remember the happenings of that before this. The view from where he stood immediately caused his mind to draw a blank. Vellie was all around him, connected as one, floating obediently in a vast blanket of water. From the Professor's lab, to the defense canon, and all the houses too. Mandolyn’s, Bomboman’s, ...Otus’. 

He disregarded his damp state and managed to make it to the home of his student. His student whom he last saw in some eerie construct flying towards the mesosphere in an attempt to pass it. Asio told him that he would wait for his return, but in doing so, he witnessed things no owl of this age could even dream of. The islands floating upwards, crumbling, and then with a sudden flash of light, they began descending at an alarming speed. The shock of it all was more than Asio could navigate, even with his quick thinking and skilled flight, causing him to lose consciousness. But all of it mattered nothing now. 

He swung the door to Otus’ home open and entered in as he had many times before, having to wake the child from his perpetually tardy sleep schedule, but he wasn’t greeted by soft snoring and the gentle glow of the fireplace. Asio instead found the house in disarray. Books scattered about, the stove upset from it’s pipe, kissing the floor, and the bed he had awakened Otus from so many times was hanging by its headboard from the perch. He wasn’t here, of course he wasn’t. 

More shaking and splashing urged Asio back outside just in time to see more of the floating islands reach the endless stretch of water. It was quite a distance aways from him, but he recognized various landmarks from Tropos finishing their descent. He cast his eyes skyward to see more and more islands making their way down, but even further above them was something plunging through the air at an alarming speed. It was just a speck to Asio at first, but as it caught up with the descending islands he spied a familiar owl cloak being tossed about, and its owner unresponsive to its flailing. 

Asio prayed he would make it in time to Otus as he quickly ascended. He was dangerously close to colliding with debris and slightly bumped a tree outstretched from an island, causing his body to move even more frantically as Asio tried to line himself up to catch the small owlboy. There was an opening and Asio took it, ignoring the recklessness of it, scooping Otus from the sky just as he was about to collide with a large rock formation. A deep dread spread through Asio as the coldness of Otus’ body seeped through his damp clothes. Surely it was from the sky, as windy as it was, he reassured himself, ignoring his fears as he maneuvered them to down to the newly formed Vellie.

“Otus! Otus!” He gently shook him. “Open your eyes!” A desperate plea fell on ears that could no longer hear. Asio’s voice began to tremble as the reality of Otus’ plight became apparent. His heart wasn’t beating, his body icy to the touch. A large rip in his clothes indicated he had been in a scrap of some kind, and while it didn’t seem to be the cause, Otus was gone. “No…!” Asio hopes melted down to lamentations as he embraced Otus’ empty shell. “ _You foolish thing…_ ”

Asio had told him to flee. He wanted him to survive so desperately, hoping his own foolishness could be redeemed through the child’s supposed cowardice, but he knew Otus was no coward. While he brooded and stewed over the loss of Advent, Otus instead took to righting the wrongs that he hadn’t even been in party of, the courageous scapegoat of this all. 

Fleeting thoughts plagued Asio on what could have been. Would things have been different if he had aided Otus in his quest? They went further and further back to Otus’ various lessons. Had he done enough for him? Could he really been considered his mentor if the path he pushed him onto led to this? No, he wasn’t supposed to just be his teacher. He had promised Lettia and Scops that he would take care of their son in their absence, but he had failed Otus again and again and again. A broken sob escaped Asio as he held his one and only remarkable student, one last time. 

There was a strange ‘click’ as he pulled away, and it was followed a quick flash of light- four individuals appearing from it. They were as shocked as Asio by the suddenness of it, landing sloppily over one another. He recognized two among them, Geddy and Solus, the latter looking worse for wear. Geddy was the first to emerge from the pile, looking at the surrounds with disbelief. “We’re… alive? We’re alive! Guys, is everyone ok?” 

“I think so…?” Twig pushed himself up only to fall back. “Oof, what happened and where are we?”

“W-We were f-falling and…” Solus winced as Alphonse lifted him up and gave him a shoulder to lean on.

“I believe Master Otus teleported us to safety.” Alphonse added. Geddy’s jubilant expression dropped as the event they had been thrown from resurfaced in all their minds. 

“Sweet maker, **Otus!** Where is he!?” Geddy whipped his body around in search of his friend, only to meet Asio’s gaze. “Asio…?” Geddy’s confusion led his sight down to whom the rugged owl was cradling. _**“OTUS-!”**_ He knelt down and reached out to him, only to stop, the state of him and Asio’s demeanor confirming his fears. “No… No! Otus, buddy, come on! This… _This isn’t…!_ ” He choked on a sob, his head and shoulders dropping. “ _...Why…?_ ” Was all he was able to manage as anguish took over. 

“As I t-thought…” Solus quietly rued. “I’m so sorry, Otus…” 

“Solus, the relics!” Twig pleaded. “Can you do what you did before!?”

“No…” Solus shook his head. “They’re gone and all their p-powers within the Anti-Hex. I’m sorry, everyone, t-this is all my fault...” 

A small sniffle was heard from Twig as he covered his face while Alphonse removed his hat and lowered his head. He pondered for a moment how many masters he had lost in the past, but Otus was surely the best there was, and losing him was something he’d regret for the rest of his days.

“Geddy… Solus…” Asio fought through his own heartache. “What… What happened?” 

“Otus, h-he… saved me.” Solus professed. 

“He saved _**ALL of us!** _” Geddy corrected and stood himself up. “Not just the people here, but all of this world! None of us or this would be here if it wasn’t for Otus, and now he can’t even be here to enjoy it...!”__

____

____

“...To be a bit more specific, Master Otus broke what the ancient owls refer to as ‘The Loop’ with the-”

“The Anti-Hex…!” Solus finished Alphonse’s thought. 

“Yes, indeed-” Alphonse concurred. “Solus, do you wish to explain further?”

“N-No, look up in the sky! It’s the Anti-Hex!” Solus weakly pointed upwards. Everyone cast their eyes to where Solus commanded to see the glistening spell drifting downwards. It brought the last islands down with it, and then, as if it saw the group, it zipped straight to the fallen Otus and entered into him. An otherworldly glow overtook Otus and lifted him up, everyone around him taking a step back as the glow grew intense and blinding. It tapered down to a flicker, and then nothing as the floating, unconscious Otus came back to the ground on his feet. 

“Otus…?” Geddy took a step forward. “Buddy?” 

There was no motion from the stationary Otus save the wind pushing his cape, but then, a gasp for air spurted from his mouth, causing everyone to jump. Otus continued to breathe heavily as he looked to all of his friends with an expression that both conveyed confusion and relief. He coughed, still unable to steady his breaths, but shook it off to give them all a reassuring smile. 

“ _OTUS-!_ ” Geddy practically barreled into him. “You’re alive! We thought we’d lost you…!” He squeezed him tightly. 

“But you’re ok! _Yes!_ ” Twig joined the hug and lifted both of them. “Alphonse, get in here!” Twig beckoned and Solus raised himself from the borrowed shoulder to let the ex-pirate join his team. 

“Well done, Master Otus, and welcome back.” He could barely fit his arms around the group, but continued the hug nonetheless. Otus whistled affirmatively, though weakly through the intense squeeze of his friends.

“Oh, whoops, sorry!” Twig giggled and let go, Geddy and Alphonse doing the same. 

“Otus.” Asio firmly uttered, causing Otus to flinch and slowly turn towards his mentor. Perhaps out of routine for the usual lectures, his tufts drooped as he approached Asio. However, Asio had abandoned all passionate rants and belittling comments as he pulled Otus into a hug just as he had before Otus departed past the mesosphere. “I am… So proud of you, Otus. You are the surely the bravest, most extronadairy owl who’s ever lived.” He pulled away and wiped a stray tear spilling from Otus’ eyes. “And no one would dare argue against that truth, not even our predecessors. So please, be a little bit more, thoughtful, of yourself from now on.” 

Otus nodded, blinking away any and all tears as Asio backed away, letting the fanfare begin again. Their voices must have carried as more familiar faces soon appeared one by one. From Strix and his students, the residents of Veille, to even some discarded pirates, all trickled in to where they would begin their lives anew, the loop broken and their future before them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I bought Owlboy on a whim because it was on sale, and it really got to me, insomuch I can't get it out of my head! I decided to write out one of the (many) post game endings I thought up just so I could move on! I haven't had a game affect me this deeply for quite awhile, so I'm not sure how well this turned out (because I was just SO EMOTIONAL while writing it), but i'm glad I got it out of my system. Thank you for reading! :>
> 
> Art by http://phr-1.tumblr.com/


End file.
